chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Technological Goods
Chemical Items Placing and arming a fragmentation mine takes a standard action. Once armed, it detonates whenever a Small or larger creature enters the same square as it. That creature takes 1d6 fire damage. Treat an armed fragmentation mine as a trap with Perception and Disable Device DCs of 25. * Plastic explosives are inert on their own, and only explode when activate by a trigger. A shaped charge is a high explosive encased in a metal shell designed to direct the pressure to cut through wood, metal, and stone. It behaves as a plastic explosive, except it only deals 2d6 damage to creatures caught in the blast, but deals 8d6 damage to the object it is affixed to. Power Sources The cutting edge of power technology, atomic cells are large, bulky steel cylinders that contain a strange mineral; from which Niedisch scientists have discovered a method of harvesting massive amounts of electricity. An atomic cell will power most items for 8 days. If an atomic cell becomes broken, it begins to leak radiation in a 30 ft.-radius. If an atomic cell is destroyed, it explodes, dealing 6d6 fire damage to everything within 60 ft. (Reflex DC 20 for half). Any creature in area of this explosion, even if they took no damage from it, immediately increases their radiation exposure by one step, and the ground in the area becomes irradiated. *'Cost' 150 gp; Weight 35 lbs.; Craft Electronics (DC 25, crafter must have Craft Wondrous Item and 7 ranks in Knowledge Engineering) A battery is a small, cylindrical cell for storing electric power. The appropriate number of batteries will power most items for three days. Rechargable variants also exist, which can have their electric payload restored through various methods. *'Cost' Varies; Weight .5 per 10; Craft Chemistry or Electronics (DC 15 for standard, DC 20 for rechargable) A highly combustible liquid derived from vegetable oil and alcohol, fuel is a liquid power source used by combustion engines. A gallon of fuel will power most items for two hours. High-octane fuel also exists, which is more efficient, a gallon powering most items for three hours. However, the item must be modified to accept high-octane fuel. This requires parts worth 150 gp, three hours of uninterrupted work, and a DC 15 Craft (Mechanics) check. This process can be repeated to make a high-octane item accept standard fuel. Items can accept the wrong type of fuel, but take 1d8 damage that bypasses hardness for every hour of runtime. Additionally, fuel can be used to produce more powerful fires. An item doused in fuel before being lit on fire takes 2d6 fire damage instead of 1d6, and the Reflex DC to extinguish the fire is 25. *'Cost' Varies; Weight 7 lbs./gallon; Craft Chemistry (DC 15 for standard fuel, DC 20 for high-octane) Steam power is produced by igniting slow-burning solid fuels in a firebox, which is used to heat a boiler. Various different fuels can be used, balancing cost, weight, and burn time. A steam engine must spend 10 minutes warming up before it begins producing power, after which it will lose half a gallon of water from its boiler per hour. A steam engine powers most items for as long as it has water and fuel. If a steam engine becomes broken while in use, it explodes, destroying itself and dealing 2d6 bludgeoning and piercing damage and 4d6 fire damage to all creatures within 30 ft. (Reflex DC 20 for half). Tools A detonator is a small handheld device with a trigger and a button which, when both are simultaneously depressed (a move action), broadcasts a radio signal with a range of 500 ft. and a strength of 10. Any armed remote trigger that receives this signal activates whatever it is connected to. *'Cost' 25 gp; Weight 1 lb.; Craft Electronics (DC 15) A latch trigger can be affixed to something that opens, such as a door or the lid of a chest. When the object is opened, the trigger activates whatever it is connected to. Affixing and arming a latch trigger is a process that takes three rounds. Once armed, the latch trigger is considered to be a trap with Perception and Disable Device DCs of 20. *'Cost' 15 gp for 5; Weight .5 lbs.; Craft 'Mechanics or Traps (DC 10) A proximity trigger uses a simple infrared laser array to detect sudden movement within a determined space. Placing and arming a proximity trigger takes a full-round action. The armer decides at this point whether to detect in up to a 20-ft.-radius, a 20-ft. line, or a 15-ft.-cone; they can choose to reduce the distance in increments of 5 ft. The proximity trigger becomes armed one round later and activates whatever it is connected to when a corporeal creature enters the area it is detecting in. Once armed, the proximity trigger is considered to be a trap with Perception and Disable Device DCs of 25. ''True seeing, a similar effect, or the ability to see infrared automatically reveals the lasers, making the trigger obvious. *'''Cost 25 gp for 5; Weight .5 lbs; Craft Electronics or Traps (DC 20) A remote trigger is a small electronic device with a radio receiver, designed to activate devices from afar. Placing and arming a remote trigger takes a standard action. Once armed, the trigger begins listening for a detonator's radio signal on the frequency it is tuned to. If it receives this signal, it activates whatever it is connected to. Noticing a remote trigger requires a Perception check (DC 25), but it can be disarmed with a simple standard action. *'Cost' 25 gp for 5; Weight .5 lbs.; Craft Electronics (DC 20) A timed trigger is a small electronic device with a numeric keypad and a clock. It is used to activate things after a specified delay. Placing and arming a timed trigger takes a full-round action. The armer decides how long in seconds the device will count down before activating whatever it is connected to, with a maximum time of 99 hours. Once armed, a timed trigger can be disarmed with a 4-digit code, or a Disable Device (DC 25) check. Entering an incorrect code or failing the Disable Device check by 5 or more will automatically activate whatever the trigger is connected to. *'Cost '''25 gp for 5; '''Weight' .5 lbs.; Craft Electronics (DC 20) A tripwire trigger is a length of durable cord drawn out between two points, with one end needing to either be adhered to a vertical surface or affixed with a spike in soft terrain such as dirt or sand. Placing and arming a tripwire trigger takes 3 rounds. The armer designates up to a 15-ft. line that the cord covers. Any creature who is not aware of the tripwire and moves through this area causes the trigger to activate whatever it is connected to. Once armed, a tripwire trigger counts as a trap with Perception and Disable Device DCs of 20. *'Cost '''10 gp for 5; '''Weight' 1 lbs.; Craft Mechanics or Traps (DC 10) Category:Technological Items